Susume! Gojirando-Get Going! Godzilland: Multiplying Episode
by TheBellwether
Summary: On a normal day on Godzilland, Mothra gets angry for the last time and leaves for a break for a week. The other monsters now need to take care of themselves and learn how to multiply to get them through the week!


**Note: This story is heavily influenced by the "Translated" episodes made by SuperSonicWarrior rather than the normal episodes, so be warned.**

It was an almost normal day in Godzilland. Mothra was happily whistling to herself raking the deceased remains of the leaves that fell from her trees. She suddenly heard some sound coming from afar and listened. The noise kept on getting closer and closer at an increasing rate as she made out voices amongst the tumbling noise. She recognized who those voices belonged to before they came into sight above a hill. It was Godzilla and Anguirus, and they were fighting each other as they do almost every waking moment.

"Anguirus you bitch why are always fucking attacking me!" Godzilla screamed.

"Because your a fat fuck who decided to fucking bite me again!" Anguirus screeched back.

They were both to angry at each other to notice that they were tumbling down a hill, straight towards Mothra. Mothra just stood there, staring at the ball of death as it zoomed right towards her. She could have flown, or at least dodged it, but she was a dear in the headlights, struck by fear as she stood there. Did she had any thoughts then? A thought to jump out of the way? Perhaps, but she was stuck, and only able to mumble a small sentence.

"Oh Worma"

To us the impact would be catastrophic, something that would take decades, even centuries for us to recover from. But when the ball of death hit Mothra, they all burst out due to the kinetic energy, which also affected the leaves, making them create a mushroom cloud of dead leaves. Godzilla and Anguirus layed there, dizzied and tired from the experience. They both slowly looked forward to see who they hit. Barely seeing the figure rising up from the foliage of dead leaves, they could see wings, radiating an orange hue to slowly turned into a more reddish color, Blood Orange.

"Oh fuck"

Mothra was furious. She couldn't stand them anymore, or the others. Why did she decide to settle down here and take care of not only her two kids, but also these other monsters? She had cared for them, helped them and thought them, yet they still act fucking retarded towards her. She had enough. She stood there as she glared at both of them, who were shuddering in fear. She looked up, inhaled slowly, looked back down and…

"YOU FUCKING RETARDS WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FIGHT EACH OTHER LIKE ITS A BATTLE TO THE FUCKING DEATH IN WHICH BOTH OF YOU SHOULD DIE IN NOT ONLY ARE YOU GUYS A FUCKING WASTE OF SPACE BUT ALSO THOSE OTHER FAGTARDS THAT CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT MY FUCKING WORMA I SHOULD HAVE YOU BOTH EXECUTED FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST ME AND..."

Rodan was flying around the island for his daily afternoon flight. He was enjoying the view until he heard shouting. He looked around to see Mothra shouting at both Godzilla and Anguirus.

"Oh fuck what have those two idiots gotten into now" he said as he started swooping down.

He glided cautiously around before landing a bit away from the angry moth. He looked at both of the other kaijus and shrugged as he waited for Mothra to finish her rant. Mothra stopped shouting and inhaled and exhaled slowly. She looked around at all the leaves with a tired look and looked at the rake before looking at Rodan and the other two. She looked at the foliage as Ghidorah and Baragon came walking in. She went to Rodan and whispered to him as he started flapping his wings and flew out. He came back a few minutes after and whispered back to Mothra as the rest of the other kaiju came in. She all looked at them with the same tired look as before as she inhaled for her talk.

"I think I need a break" she exhaled.

She began explaining to them about how she's gonna probably leave for a few days to relax and cool off and for them to take care of themselves.

"But ," Godzilly looked up at the moth,"How are we going to do that?"

"You're all going to figure it out eventually," Mothra replied.

Everyone looked around, coming up on what they should do for the week that she is gone. They all looked at Mothra as she said farewell and went of to start packing. Godzilla turned around and looked at Godzilly and all the other. He gulped.

"Oh no"


End file.
